Such types of built-in domestic appliances having hinges are basically known according to the prior art. They are typically designed such that they implement a predefined opening and closing movement of the door relative to the furniture body. Particularly in the case of built-in domestic appliances for the US American market a gap forms between an in particular vertical edge of the door of the first furniture body and the front of a second furniture body adjacent to the first furniture body. This gap holds a considerable potential for danger for the user of the built-in domestic appliance because the user's limbs could possibly be crushed in the event of (accidental) encroachment into the gap. In the USA in particular, this potential for danger is associated with the risk of considerable claims for compensation for damages against the manufacturer of the built-in domestic appliance.
With regard to a quite similar problem, namely the danger of injury and in particular crushing of the limbs of a user of a built-in domestic appliance in the event of accidental encroachment into a hinge, a solution is known on the basis of the prior art, which is disclosed in the publication DE 44 18 238 A1. According to this publication, a cover which preferably isolates the hinge from any user encroachment during all possible pivoting movements is provided in the case of a multi-jointed hinge. This cover has an elastic plate element in the form of an elastic tongue which extends in the direction of the length of a gap between the door and the body of the built-in kitchen appliance, in other words typically in the vertical direction, but whose length or height is restricted to the height of the hinge.